My Angles Lead You In
by BethIHearYouCalling
Summary: Quinn finds out she has cancer, but the hardest thing is telling the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story on FanFiction, I'm just getting the hang of it.  
><strong>

Fully Summary- **Quinn finds out, during the summer, she has cancer; that's why she's been acting strange. She'll find out how serious cancer is and will need the New Directions to hold her hand through it.**

Parings- **Quick, Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Cohen-Chang Chang, Wemma (Can't think of any more)**

**HAS SEASON THREE SPOILERS!**

Disclaimer- **I don't own Glee!**

**Please R&R. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is set after New Direction's performance of 'You can't stop the beat'.<strong>

Quinn watched from behind a piano the New Directions, leaving the auditorium. She checked to see if everyone was gone and was about to leave.

"**Why did you come and watch us, Quinn?" **Quinn turned around and saw Rachel standing there.  
>"<strong>Was it to see how we're doing without you? To be honest Quinn we need you, we're two members down-I'm gonna try and convince Mr Schue to let Santana come back, but then we'll still be one down. Like I said join when you're ready"<strong> Quinn just rolled her eyes at Rachel.  
>"<strong>You do know, we're all here if you need someone to talk to"<strong> Rachel said seriously, Quinn just gave Rachel a nod and left the diva alone.

Quinn got in her car and looked at her phone. '**Shit!' **Quinn thought '**4:20pm! My appointment is at 4:30!'  
><strong>Quinn put her phone down and turned on her engine, she heard a knock on the passengers door.  
>She jumped and saw Santana standing there in the rain signaling for her to unlock the door, which Quinn did and Santana got in the car.<br>"**Jesus, S! You scared me! What do you want?"** Quinn said almost shouting at the Latina.  
>"<strong>I need a ride home, Brittany normally lets me drive her car to take her home then I'd walk home"<strong>Santana asked Quinn.  
>"<strong>I don't know what I'm more worried about, how I'm going to miss my appointment or that you let Brittany drive home by herself!"<strong>Quinn said raising her voice.  
>"<strong>Don't worry Q, I saw Finn drive her home"<strong>

The drive to Santana's was quite till she spoke.  
>"<strong>Appointment for what?" <strong>She asked looking at the blonde.  
>"<strong>Excuse me?"<strong>Quinn asked confused.  
>"<strong>You said worried you're gonna miss you're appointment..appointment for what?" <strong>Santana stated, smirking, knowing she's gonna get something interesting from this.  
>"<strong>Oh, that!..."<strong>Quinn started panicking.  
>"<strong>I-I.. have an interview for a job!" <strong>She said nervously hoping she would by it. Quinn decided this year no lying or cheat but of course she knew she would break it.  
>"<strong>Why do you need a job? Your family is wealthy!"<br>** "**My mom said if have cigarettes I have to pay for them myself!" **Which was another lie, her mom doesn't know she smoked, she does know about the new look though.  
>"<strong>You're mom still driving you crazy, then?"<br>**"**You have no idea! I'm glad she's away for the week visiting my sister!"  
><strong>Quinn pulled up in front of Santana's.  
>"<strong>Thanks, Q! Good luck with the interview!" <strong>Santana said leaving the car and giving a wave to Quinn as she went inside her house.

"**Quinn Fabray?"  
><strong>Quinn looked up from her magazine and picked up her bag and walked over to the nurse. She looked about mid-twenty's, Quinn stared at her failed fake tan, an orange face with a pale neck. She looked Quinn up and down and mumbled someone while rolling her eyes. Quinn lifted her eyebrows thinking, '**Has this women looked in a mirror lately!"  
><strong>"**Follow me" **She said with a fake smile, leading Quinn down the hallway, down to a room with 'Dr R. Puckerman ' on the door. Yes, Puck's mom, Ruby was Quinn's doctor. Quinn remembers the first day she was here.

Quinn's P.O.V  
><em>The day I found out.. I wasn't well and I had a big rash on my back, my mom took me to the hospital which there was no reason for but, my mom told me it was also my year check up after I had Beth. Ruby was the only doctor available so she took some blood tests and it came back that I had Acute Myeloid Leukemia which I heard about before, which all I knew is a <em>cancer_, they did a couple more blood tests and other things, I can't remember I was to much in shock, and then I was Diagnosed with it. Today's my first day of Chemotherapy._

Normal P.O.V  
>"<strong>Quinn? Quinn?" <strong>Quinn didn't realize how long she was thinking for, until Mrs Puckerman interrupted her thoughts.  
>"<strong>You Ok, Sweetie?" <strong>She asked worriedly.  
>"<strong>Yeah, just nervous."<strong>She told her; Quinn wasn't just nervous she was scared out of her mind- she was doing this alone. No mom holding her hand telling her it'll be ok. No, just her, only her.  
>"<strong>Is your mom not here today?"<strong>She asked, curiously; then Quinn shook her head and looked down. Ruby really did feel sorry for Quinn, she may not be Jewish but Ruby actually liked Quinn, she made Noah happy.  
>After a few hours of talking and the first lot of Chemotherapy drugs injected into Quinn, it was 8:12pm and Quinn was sore and tired.<br>"**Is someone coming to pick you up Quinn?" **Ruby asked. Then she saw Quinn look down and saw a few tears roll down her cheeks. Ruby went up to the young girl and kissed her forehead.  
>"<strong>Grab you stuff and I'll take you home, my shift has finished and I want to see if Noah has made a mess of my house, like he always does." <strong>She said getting a giggle from Quinn.

**"Here we are!" **Ruby said pulling up in front of Quinn's house.  
><strong>"Thanks, but what about my car? I'll need it for school tomorrow" <strong>Quinn starting to panic.  
>"<strong>You won't be going to school tomorrow Missy, and you won't be for a few days. I'll get Noah to bring your car tomorrow, and don't worry I won't tell him anything!"<strong> She told Quinn.  
>"<strong>Thank you"<strong>Quinn said getting out of the car, and waving Mrs. Puckerman off before walking in her house.  
>Quinn decided to got straight to bed. She was about to climb into bed but she got a text from 'Mrs. Puckerman' Saying:<br>**'One more thing, go back to the old Quinn, I know why you've changed. PS. Stop smoking please, it'll just make things worse!' **Quinn smiled and turned her alarm off for the morning, knowing she'll be able to sleep in and went to sleep.

This is Quinn Fabray's story.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short! This episode is more about Quinn's cancer, but don't worry more about her and the New Direction's next episode!<br>Please Review! Thanks, :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I thought I was going to get none!  
><strong>

Fully Summary- **Quinn finds out, during the summer, she has cancer; that's why she's been acting strange. She'll find out how serious cancer is and will need the New Directions to hold her hand through it.**

Parings- **Quick, Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Cohen-Chang Chang, Wemma (Can't think of any more)**

**HAS SEASON THREE SPOILERS!**

Disclaimer- **I don't own Glee!**

**Please R&R. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Four days later and Quinn hasn't gone back to school. She did what Mrs Puckerman asked her to do and she went back to her old self. No pink hair, no piercings, no more 'The Skanks'. The side -effects of Chemotherapy were starting to kick in, she was really tired and she was already being sick. It was like being pregnant again.<br>She was lying on the sofa, she just had a shower and got dressed to try and make her feel better, which it did. She was watching 90210, trying to catch up on the episodes she had miss. She was jealous of the girls beauty. She looked at her phone she had Nine missed calls; One from her mom, who decided to stay at Frannie's house for another week, Two from Mrs Puckerman probably wanting to see how she was doing, Three from Santana asking about the job interview and seeing why she wasn't at school, One from Mercedes, and Two from Kurt asking her to come back to Glee club, one of Santana's voice mail you could her Brittany in the background asking if Quinn was dead. Which made Quinn smile, for the first time in Four days. Puck never came with her car, so she couldn't go anywhere, which of course was normal Puck.

She heard a few cars pull up outside her house, and then there was a knock on her door. Quinn got up slowly, very sore. She opened the door to see Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine.  
>"<strong>Not to be rude but what are you guys doing here?" <strong>Quinn asked, quite surprised.  
>"<strong>Hello to you too!"<strong>Santana said letting herself and the others into Quinn's house. Puck was the last one in and said,**"My mom said you left your car at the hospital when you were getting your check up, sorry I brought it late, but better late then never, right?"**He said smiling at Quinn, which of course almost made her melt. She closed the door behind him and followed them all into her living room, and sat down in a chair.  
><strong>"Puck's mom said you were sick at the hospital, you have a bug or something."<strong>Finn said looking at Quinn.  
>"<strong>No Finn! She had a baby, not a Bug!"<strong>Brittany said confused.  
>"<strong>Yeah, well that's why we're here, to see if you're alright, and Mr Schue has let Santana back in Glee Club! So we're here to celebrate!"<strong>Kurt said happily.  
>"<strong>A none-alcohol celebration, I hope!"<strong>Quinn said mostly speaking to Puck and Santana.  
><strong>"Don't worry Quinn, they promised no alcohol; and I see you're went back to your normal self, that should be something else to celebrate!"<strong>Blaine said smiling at Quinn, Quinn and Blaine never really talked but she did like him, he made Kurt really happy. Rachel was about to say something until Quinn interrupted her.  
><strong>"-Before you ask Berry, I'm not going to re-join Glee Club!"<strong>Quinn told the small girl, who nodded her head and looked down. Quinn didn't mean to shout but she was starting to get on her nerves.  
><strong>"Well, put some music on Finn! I'll order some pizzas, and Quinn go and get some of that fancy no-alcohol drink you have in your basement, and we'll all go outside to the pool!"<strong>

About two hours later, and it was 9:32pm and everyone was having a good time. The girls borrowed a bikini off Quinn and they were in the pool with the boys, who were in their bottoms, but Quinn and Kurt refused to go in.  
><strong>"Hey Q, go and get more drinks we've ran out."<strong>Santana shouted. Quinn nodded and went back inside and down the stairs to the basement, to be honest Quinn just wanted to go to bed and sleep. She looked and saw no sparkling drinks left, they must have drunk about Seven bottles, but Quinn didn't care, this was actually all of her dad's things. She saw a few bottles on the top shelf, she tried to reach but she pulled away straight away with a,  
>"<strong>Ow!"<strong>She was really sore, she hoped no one noticed.  
>"<strong>You Ok?"<strong>She saw Puck behind her, dripping wet with a towel around his neck. Quinn couldn't help but stare and him, she never really noticed how good looking he was.  
>"<strong>Yeah, I'm just a bit sore that's all, must of over did it at the gym the other day."<strong>Quinn said smiling. Puck stared at her smirking.  
>"<strong>What?" <strong>Quinn asked looking annoyed.  
>"<strong>You were staring at me, admit it! You like the look of Puckzilla!"<strong>He said walking towards her!  
><strong>"I was not! Could you just get the bottles for me!"<strong>She said blushing. He reached up and grabbed the bottles, as he was pulling them down, his face was only cm away from Quinn's. They both we still starring into each-others eyes. With his free hand he pulled a piece of Quinn's hair back and she looked down blushing. This reminded them both of the moment after their food fight. He started to lean into her, until Santana shouted,  
>"<strong>Whats taking you two so long!"<strong>They both pulled away and smiled, it even ended like the food fight! Quinn started walking up the stairs and to outside with Puck behind her, smiling to herself.

Later on and it was already after midnight, and they were all in Quinn's living room, watching a movie the girls picked out, they've just watched what the boys wanted to watch, well only Puck and Finn, Quinn can't remember it but all she remembered was people killing each other and stuff like that, the rest let Brittany choose the next movie, it was my sister's keeper, which Quinn didn't really want to watch, but she watched it for Brittany's sake. They were almost the end of the movie and Quinn fell asleep on the sofa on Puck's lap and had her legs across both Brittany and Santana. Kurt, Rachel and Brittany were all crying.  
>"<strong>Oh gosh! It's sad isn't it Quinn?"<strong> Kurt asked, and everyone looked at Quinn and saw her sleeping.  
>" <strong>Aw she looks so peaceful!"<strong> Rachel said smiling. Puck smiled down at her, when she was living with him and sometimes when she'd come and sleep with him in his bed, she looked would always cuddle up to him and she'd be this peaceful.  
>"<strong>I'll go and take her up to her room."<strong>Puck said grabbing Quinn in Bride-style and standing up.  
>"<strong>I'll come up and out her PJ's on for her"<strong>Santana offered standing up.  
>"<strong>I don't think we should trust a Lesbian getting her changed"<strong>Puck joked, getting a glare from Santana and a few laughs from the others. Ever since Santana came out, he'd make jokes to wind her up.  
><strong>"I'll go up and help" <strong>Rachel offered, following puck up the stairs.  
>While getting Quinn changed, Rachel noticed the big rash on Quinn's back and got worried, she was about to shout for Puck but decided it was probably nothing and she'll ask Quinn about it later. After leaving Quinn she walked downstairs and saw everyone getting ready to go home.<br>"**Me and B are going to stay here tonight."**Santana told everyone.  
>"<strong>Me too, I don't trust you guys here alone, with all the alcohol down stairs." <strong>Rachel told Brittany and Santana.  
>Rachel gave a kiss to Finn and said goodbye to the boys and shut the door, she told Brittany and Santana she'll be upstairs in a bit, and Santana told her the room her and Brittany will be in and she told Rachel what room she'll be in. Rachel tripped over a blanket in the living room and placed her hand on a table but by accident she pressed a button on Quinn's house phone. Then Quinn's voice-mail started playing,<br>**'Hey Quinn, it's Mrs Puckerman. I just remember we forgot to make an appointment for your next chemotherapy, call me back Sweetie, I hope you're Ok.' **Rachel was frozen on her feet. Thinking over the message. '**Quinn has Cancer?' **She thought.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<br>Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me smile! You guys are so sweet!  
><strong>

Fully Summary- **Quinn finds out, during the summer, she has cancer; that's why she's been acting strange. She'll find out how serious cancer is and will need the New Directions to hold her hand through it.**

Parings- **Quick, Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Cohen-Chang Chang, Wemma (Can't think of any more)**

**HAS SEASON THREE SPOILERS!**

Disclaimer- **I don't own Glee!**

**Please R&R. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Quinn woke up, hearing voices coming downstairs, she got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown and went downstairs into the Kitchen and saw Rachel and Santana cooking, while Brittany was sitting on the table watching them. Rachel heard Quinn and turned around and smiled, she was in a pair of Quinn's PJ's and Santana and Brittany had theirs on; they normally have a pair at Quinn's house.  
><strong>"Good morning, Lazy!"<strong>Santana said smiling at Quinn while cooking some Bacon. Quinn looked over at the clock on the wall, it was 9:45.  
><strong>"I slept that long!" <strong>Quinn said shocked.  
><strong>"Yep! Brittany went to check on you but you didn't move, she thought you were dead...again!."<strong>Santana said making them all laugh.  
><strong>"Who changed me out of my clothes."<strong>Quinn asked.  
><strong>"I did, we didn't trust Santana or Puck changing you." <strong>Rachel said, speaking for the first time. Quinn couldn't help notice that she could see sympathy in Rachel's eyes, but Quinn decided to ignore it.

After a nice cooked breakfast for Quinn, Santana and Brittany and something Vegan for Rachel, the girls were talking about how they are surprised they're coming friends.  
><strong>"...I know! If someone came up to me Four years ago saying that me and Rachel are going to friends in the future, I'd probably tell them they're losing their minds!" <strong>Quinn said, laughing. She picked the plate and put them in the sink and began washing up.  
><strong>"Me and Britt are going to get dressed" <strong>Santana said, while grabbing Brittany's hand and went upstairs.  
><strong>"Quinn, you don't have to wash up!"<strong>Rachel said while helping to clean up.  
><strong>"Well you guys made the breakfast and it's my house, go an sit down, I'll be done in a bit."<strong>Quinn insisted.  
>A couple of minutes later Quinn felt something liquid running down her face and on her lips, she tasted blood. She looked into the reflection of one of the pans and saw that she had a nose bleed, she grabbed her nose and ran upstairs to the bathroom.<br>Rachel saw Quinn run upstairs and followed her she noticed drips of blood on the floor and she realized Quinn was having a nose bleed, she ran upstairs and tried opening the bathroom door, but it was locked. After a few minutes she heard Quinn being sick, Rachel knew they were both side-affects of Chemotherapy. Worriedly Rachel Said,  
><strong>"Quinn? Could you let me in please?"<strong>Rachel knocked on the door until she felt it unlock, and she walked in and sat at the side of the bath and watched Quinn clean her face.  
><strong>"Quinn...Quinn, I know- I know you have Cancer." <strong>Rachel said looking at the blonde, seeing what her reaction would be, but Quinn just closed the toilet lid and sat down.  
><strong>"Last night I fell and by accident pressed the voice mail button, and it was Noah's mom saying that you forgot to make an appointment for your next Che-Chemotherapy."<strong>Rachel said nervously and worriedly. Quinn looked down and Rachel noticed tears rolling down her cheeks.  
><strong>"You should of told us Quinn, we all care about you and love you."<strong>Rachel said, talking about her and the Glee Club. Quinn looked up and wiped some of her tears, trying not to make eye contact with Rachel.  
><strong>"You probably think I'm pathetic."<strong>Quinn said quietly. Rachel got up and knelt in front of Quinn.  
><strong>"No Quinn, I don't think you're pathetic, I think you're brave, doing this on your own; you're scared, and lonely; but you don't have to do this alone Quinn, everyone in the Glee Club and I will be here for you, no matter what, holding your hand every step of the way."<strong> Rachel said holding Quinn's hands smiling at her, with tears in her own eyes, scared for her friend.  
><strong>"Thanks"<strong>Quinn said in a whisper while giving a hug to Rachel.  
><strong>"Also, can you not tell anyone about this, I want to tell everyone, in my own time." <strong>Quinn asked.  
><strong>"Of course. Like we said when you were pregnant, 'Lean On Me' and 'Keep Holding On'." <strong>Rachel said pulling away from Quinn's hug and started singing a mash-up of the two songs, which made Quinn giggle.

* * *

><p>Sorry It's A Bit Short!<br>I just Faberry! Thought this story needed some!  
>Might upload again tonight, don't know.<br>and again thank you for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Fully Summary- **Quinn finds out, during the summer, she has cancer; that's why she's been acting strange. She'll find out how serious cancer is and will need the New Directions to hold her hand through it.**

Parings- **Quick, Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Cohen-Chang Chang, Wemma (Can't think of any more)**

Disclaimer- **I don't own Glee!**

**Please R&R. Thank you.**

Glee, I am Unicorn Spoiler!- Oh My Gosh! It has been confirmed that Quinn and Puck have a scene together and one with Shelby and one with Beth! I'm so excited for next week's episode!

You guys are so sweet, I just love the reviews! If you have any questions just message me!

* * *

><p>Three weeks later and a lot has happened! Rachel is still the only one that knows about Quinn's cancer. When Quinn's mom came home she told Quinn her and her dad are getting back together, and that's were she has been, not at her sister's, Quinn refused to stay so Rachel let her move in with her and her Dad's who have just found out about Quinn's cancer, Quinn still hasn't re-joined the Glee Club because she's been so tired. She has become quite close with Rachel and has re-kindled her friendship with Brittany and Santana. She finds it awkward when Finn comes over to the Berry's house to see Rachel, so Quinn just stays in her room. She and Puck haven't spoke since the almost kiss at her house.<p>

Rachel walked into Glee Club holding Finn's hand, she looked and saw that everyone was there, well except Mr Schue who's always late. She sat down in the front row next Tina and with Finn on the other side of her.

**"Alright everyone, we need to get down to work, we need to get a Twelfth member. Anyone got any ideas of getting someone?"** Mr Schuester said walking in and putting his bag on the Piano.  
><strong>"Face it Mr Schue, the only chance of getting a Twelfth member is getting Quinn back, and we've all tried."<br>**Santana said sighing. Mr Schue nodded and got some music sheets out of his bag.  
><strong>"Well guys, I wanted to do something fun today, I want us to go over one of our old songs." <strong>He said passing the music sheets out.  
><strong>"Any Way You Want It  Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'?" **Mercedes said excitedly and the others were high-fiving each other.  
><strong>"I have to say it's one of my favorites song you guys have done, if you can't remember the partners for the dancing they are Kurt and Santana, Rachel and Finn, Artie and Brittany, Mike and Mercedes, and Blaine you'll go with Tina. Hopefully you guys can remember the dance moves, and help Blaine with it guys!"<strong> Mr Schue said happy, looking at everyone enjoying themselves.  
><strong>"Mr Schue?"<strong> Puck asked walking over to Mr Schue.**"What shall I do? There's an odd number and Quinn was my partner."**He asked, and as if on Que; Quinn walked in, which got everyone looking.  
><strong>"Hey Guys, I was wondering if you'd let me re-join Glee Club?" <strong>Quinn asked nervously. Quinn heard a few  
><strong>"Hell yeah's" <strong>and a **"When did she leave?"** from Brittany.

Rachel

Her and Finn were in her living room, talking about the fun Glee rehearsal.  
><strong>"Finn? Do you think Noah still likes Quinn?"<strong>She asked while lying across her boyfriend's lap, looking up at him  
><strong>"I know you went out and It's awkward for you and Noah,but please tell me."<strong> Finn sighed at looked down at her  
><strong>"To be honest, I think he loves her, never mind liking her."<strong> Finn said smiling. Rachel smiled back and quickly sat up, **"How about we do some of our match making?"**Rachel said smirking.

Quinn

**"Remind me why you're taking me to BreadStiX, when you know I should be in bed sleeping."** Quinn asked Rachel, who made the Blonde dress up, like she was going on a date.  
><strong>"Because, it's our celebration that you're back in Glee Club!"<strong>Rachel said smiling walking in the girl's favorite restaurant. They walked up to the women at the entrance.  
><strong>"Table for Fabray."<strong>Rachel told the women who check the list and smiled and showed them to their table.  
>Quinn took off her scarf and coat, but Rachel didn't.<br>**"You not taking your coat off?" **Quinn asked.  
><strong>"I'm cold"<strong>Rachel said smiling, looking around the restaurant.

Finn

**"Dude! Why are we here? People will think we're gay!"** Puck told Finn. Finn just ignored him and walked into BreadstiX. He looked at Puck, who was checking out a waitress. Finn saw Rachel and Quinn, he smiled when Rachel waved. He and Puck, who still hadn't noticed them, walked over to where they were.

Quinn

**"Who you waving at?"** Quinn said turning around, and then she saw Puck and Finn walking over to them.  
><strong>"Hello Ladies" <strong>Finn said smiling. Rachel stood up and kissed him, she looked over at Quinn, who was glaring at her.  
>Finn took Rachel hand and they began walking off.<br>**"Where the hell are you too going?" **Puck said angry. The couple turned around, smirking.  
><strong>"Did we forget to tell you guys, that it's a double date, but me and Finn will be somewhere over there." <strong>Rachel said, playing dumb, and she and Finn went off. Quinn groaned. Puck sat down and said  
><strong>"Well we might as well, as they're going to pay."<strong> Quinn looked at him confused. Puck called over the waitress and said, **"Make sure you put everything we order, on their bill." **Pointing over to Finn and Rachel, who didn't noticed.  
>Quinn giggled and told him, <strong>"Well, I think I'm going to have the lobster, tonight." <strong>

After a few hours, Puck and Quinn were having a great time. It reminded them both, when they lived together. Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and said,**"Ok, 1..2..Go!"** They both ran out when they saw Finn and Rachel get the bill. They both looked through the window to see Finn and Rachel, confused and a little mad, and when Quinn and Puck saw them glare at them, they waved and ran off.  
><strong>"Oh God! I haven't laughed in so long!"<strong>Quinn said getting into Puck's truck.  
><strong>"Me too!" <strong> Puck said driving to Rachel's (and now Quinn's) **"So why did you move in with Rachel?"**He asked.  
><strong>"Well, me and Rachel are stating to get close and I just couldn't live with my dad. I just can't believe my mom is taking him back, after everything he's done!" <strong>Quinn said angrily.

Puck walked Quinn the house.  
><strong>"It was fun"<strong>Quinn said smiling.  
><strong>"Yeah we should do it again." <strong>Puck said looking into her eyes, they both lent in until their lips touched. It was a few minutes till Quinn pulled away.  
><strong>"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that."<strong> Quinn said, upset. She opened her front door.  
><strong>"Quinn, Please!"<strong>Puck said grabbing her arm, but she shook it off.  
><strong>"I'm sorry Puck."<strong> She went in and closed the door, and ran upstairs to her room, crying.  
>About Ten minutes later, Quinn heard the door open.<br>**"Quinn? Puck told us what happened." **Rachel said walking over and giving a hug to Quinn.  
><strong>"I love him Rach, I've always loved him; but if he finds out about the Cancer, he won't love me"<strong> Quinn sobbed.  
><strong>"Yes he will, he loves you Quinn and I know it."<strong>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Fully Summary-**Quinn finds out, during the summer, she has cancer; that's why she's been acting strange. She'll find out how serious cancer is and will need the New Directions to hold her hand through it.**

Parings- **Quick, Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Cohen-Chang Chang, Wemma (Can't think of any more)**

Disclaimer- **I don't own Glee!**

**I'm so so sorry, I haven't uploaded in a while! I've been ill and it was birthday, and I've been busy with school work! But it's the holidays now! I promise I will upload a few times this week!**

**Please R&R. Thank you**

* * *

><p>Three weeks later and Puck and Quinn haven't spoke since that night. Quinn's side affects chemotherapy have fully kicked in and Rachel and her dad's are worried about her.<p>

Rachel's P.O.V  
><em>I'm really worried about Quinn, she doesn't talk much or eat, if we're not at school or Glee club she just stays in her room and just wants to be alone; I think she is only just realized what is happening to her, and she's just heartbroken, like when she was when she was pregnant. Mr dad said he's going to talk to Mrs Puckerman and ask her to speak to Quinn. I just wish she would talk to me or anyone, she's really broken at the moment and needs her friends, but the only problem is, she needs to tell them soon.<em>

Everyone was talking in Glee Club about Sectionals, or about the school musical. Rachel noticed Quinn sitting by herself, daydreaming. Rachel walked up to her and asked, **"You Ok?"** she sat next to Quinn with a worried look on her face. Quinn nodded and smiled, which Rachel knew was a fake one. She nodded back and looked around and noticed Noah 'Puck'. staring at Quinn. Rachel knew that he really cares about her and never stopped after their baby was born. She looked up to see Miss Pillsbury walking in, catching Mr Schue's attention, and whispered something in his ear. His smile turned into a frown. Which made Rachel wonder what she said to him. He nodded at Miss Pillsbury who ran off out of the room. Mr Schue started packing up the music sheets and stood in front of everyone, **"That's it for today everyone, I'll see you tomorrow."** He said. **"But we have fifteen minutes left." **Kurt said. **"Who cares! See you tomorrow Mr Schue"** Puck said running out with most of the group. Mr Schue grabbed the rest of his things, and looks at Quinn and Rachel, **"Quinn, Rachel could you both come with me please."** Rachel and Quinn looked at each other confused. Rachel looked up at her boyfriend, who was suppose to be driving the two girls home, **"You go home, I'll ask my dad's to pick us up. I'll call you when I'm home."** Rachel told him and gave the diva a kiss. He left the room and the two girls both looked at their Glee teacher. He started walking off, and they both followed him. They were both confused as to why Mr Schue is leading them to, what looks like Mr Figgins office. He knocked on the door, and they heard a **"Come in"** from the other side of the door. Mr Schue opened the door and the two girls saw, Figgins sitting in his chair, Mrs Puckerman sitting on a chair, Leroy Berry sat in another and Hiram Berry stood behind him, Mr Schue joined Miss Pillsbury standing next to Hiram.  
><strong>"Take a seat girls<strong>**"** Figgins told them, Rachel sat next to her dad, and Quinn sat next to her, next to Mrs Puckerman. **"Are we in trouble?" **Rachel asked confused. **"No Sweetie, your not."** He dad said. **"Your Dad's and Mrs Puckerman though it would be a good idea to have a meeting." **Mr Figgins said. Quinn and Rachel and both knew why. **"They have told us about you Quinn... about the.. cancer"** Miss Pillsbury whispered the last word.  
><strong>"We all thought it would be better if your teachers knew, for your safety." <strong>Mrs Puckerman. Quinn couldn't speak, as well as being too tired to, she was to embarrassed. **"We think it's good that you have a chat with Miss Pillsbury every week, sweetie" ** Leroy told the blonde. Quinn nodded at him. **"What about her education?"** Mr Schue asked, like she wasn't there. **"Well, that's up to Quinn."** Mrs Puckerman told him. **"Most children in this situation normally are home school or drop it altogether"** She said. **"No!" **Quinn spoke for the first time. She continued, **"School is what takes my mind off things, please. I want to stay at school please."** She Plead. **"How about she stays at school and in a months time if she wants to stop, she can." **Hiram suggested. **"We will warn the other teachers about Miss Fabray's sittuation"**Figgins told them.

They spent an hour discussing Quinn. They decided that she will speak to Miss Pillsbury every Wednesday some point, and that she has to take it easy in Glee Club. Quinn was in her room, trying to sleep. Rachel walked in,  
><strong>"Hey, tea is ready."<strong> She told her. **"I'm not hungry"** She heard from underneath the covers. Rachel sighed and sat on the bed. **"Come on Quinn, you have to eat" **She pulled the covers off Quinn's face, she saw that Quinn had been crying. **"What's wrong?" **She asked. **"What's wrong! What's Wrong!" **Quinn got up and shouted at Rachel. **"My whole life is wrong! I get pregnant, then I get.."** she trailed off and started sobbing. Rachel stood up and hugged her. **"It's going to be fine."** **"How do you know?" **She Quinn said sobbing in the small girl's arms. **"Because it was all fine, when you had your baby, and it's going to be fine now. It will be tricky but you're a strong girl, Quinn." **She told her. Quinn looked up at her and whispered, **"Thank you". "Come on, dad has made you some bacon."** She took the blonde's hand and lead her out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Fully Summary- **Quinn finds out, during the summer, she has cancer; that's why she's been acting strange. She'll find out how serious cancer is and will need the New Directions to hold her hand through it.**

Parings- **Quick, Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Cohen-Chang Chang, Wemma (Can't think of any more)**

Disclaimer- **I don't own Glee!**

**Please R&R. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V<br>_Mr Schue told everyone to come to the 'boot camp' today so we can all practice on our dance moves. Mike is teaching us a dance to a Katy Perry song, which I bet Blaine is loving! He's only taught us about twenty seconds of it and most people are struggling. I feel crap, I feel tired and sick and I have Rachel and Mr Schue checking on me every five minutes. Mike started dancing again, and everyone follows his lead, I stick to the back of the group so no one can see me not putting in effort. Unfortunately Mr Schue does, he walks over to me and tells me, _**"You can sit out Quinn if you want to, you can go outside with Rachel to get some air or you-" **_I cut him off so people wouldn't notice his concern look on his face, _**"Really, Mr Schue. I'm fine, if I don't feel good, I'll tell you." **_I told him with a fake smile, he nodded and walked off. That was a lie I'm not fine, I'm really tired and I just want to sleep. It's hard to keep my eyes open. I notice that Puck staring at me, he turned away when I noticed him staring. I joined in with a couple of the steps, but something happened and everything went _**Black.**

Rachel's P.O.V  
><em>I can't believe Mr Schue made us go to this boot camp, I understand that everyone's dancing needs work on but me! Mr Schue knows I'm busy in the school musical! Anyway, I just follow what Mike teaches us. I look to my left to see Mr Schue talking to Quinn. I'm glad she's back to her old self, hanging out with Brittany and Santana, but today she's being a bit quiet. I just wish she'd tell the glee club what's going on. <em>**"Rachel! Concentrate! Finn is doing better than you." **_Mr Schue told me, getting a laugh out of the rest of the club. I followed the steps Mike was doing; but then, out of the corner of my eye. I saw a blonde fall to the ground, I looked and saw that, that blonde was Quinn._

**"Quinn!"** Rachel shouted and ran over to her, her eyes shut. **"Mike, Tina go get Miss Pillsbury!"**Mr Schue shouted, as him and the rest of the club surrounded the Blonde. Rachel felt her pulse. **"She has a pulse, but it's low."** She felt tears in her eyes. She held Quinn's hand tight. **"Someone call an ambulance!" **Santana shouted and Mr Schue pulled out his phone and dialed. **"Noah! Call your mom!"** Rachel told him. **"Why do I need-" "Just do it!"** Rachel shouted at him. Finn put his arm around Rachel, **"Don't worry, Rach. She'll be fine"**

Mr Schue was pacing up and down, Santana and Puck were explaining to Brittany what had happened, and Finn was comforting Rachel. Everyone else had to go home, they've been waiting almost an hour and told the rest to call them when they get any news. Emma Pillsbury and Kurt came back with drinks for everyone. **"Will, sit down, please!" **Emma told him, he did what she said and but his head in his hands **"What if it's my fault, I should of told her to rest, I shouldn't of pushed her to to join in!" **Emma put her hand on his shoulder and told him it wasn't his fault. **"But wait, Mr Schue, you didn't know what was going to happen, you don't know why. So how can you blame this on yourself and anyway what do you mean you shouldn't of pushed her?" **Finn said confusingly. Rachel looked at Mr Schue. **"They're going to find out anyway" **She said, she looked at the five confused people and was about to speak, but Rachel's dads rushed through the door and over to them. **"Sorry we're so late, sweetie. The traffic was really bad."** They said hugging their daughter.  
>Ten minutes later, Mrs Puckerman came out with another doctor, they both walked over to them all. They both took a seat. <strong>"Mr and Mr Berry, the reason of Quinn's fainting, is that her body is too tired and she is overdoing what her body is telling her, if that makes sense. She needs rest, so we think it's best if she stays of school for a week, if that's ok." <strong>The doctor told them and nodded at Mrs Puckerman. He stood up, **"Just make sure she rests, she needs it especially with the chemotherapy." **He said and walked off.  
><strong>"Chemotherapy?"<strong> Finn, Kurt, Puck and Santana all said. **"Mom, i think he made a mistake. Chemotherapy is for people with cancer, and Quinn doesn't have cancer... Right?" **Puck said worriedly. **"We'll be back" **Rachel's dads said as they went to speak to the doctor, to give them some space. **"Kids, Quinn has something called Acute Myeloid Leukemia cancer." **Mr Schue told them, it was silent for a few minutes till Brittany spoke, **"My Cat had cancer"** Which got people to smile a bit. **"Why didn't she tell us?" **Santana whispered. **"She didn't want you guys to worry or treat her differently. Just support her, she's dealt with a lot lately, she needs her friends right now." **Mrs Puckerman said. **"Rachel, we're going to keep Quinn in over night, will you tell your dads?"** Rachel nodded. **"Can we see her?" **Kurt spoke. Mrs Puckerman smiled, **"Follow me" **Everyone got up and followed her down the hall. She stopped at a door, and opened her the door for everyone to come in, they all walked in to see a peaceful sleeping Quinn in a bed. **"I'll be back soon"** She told them and walked off. **"Kids, are you going to be Ok?" **Mr Schue asked. They all nodded. **"We better be going, Will. We'll see you guys in school." **Emma and Will both left the six children alone with Quinn. **"She looks like an angel." **Brittany said. Quinn yawned and opened her eyes to see everyone with worried looks on their faces. **"Hey"** she smiled. Kurt, Santana and Brittany ran over and hugged her. **"I'm guessing you guys know." **she looked down. **"Yeah, we're glad you're Ok, Q" **Finn spoke smiling. Quinn looked and Puck who nodded at her.

An hour later, Quinn couldn't stop smiling, she was happy, happy that she knew her friends were there for her, and she was happy because she loved Brittany and Kurt's little arguments. Mrs Puckerman poked her head round the door, **"Visiting time is over kids." **Everyone gave Quinn a hug, besides Rachel who was going to stay with her. **"Mom, is it Ok if I have a word with Q, before I leave." **Puck asked his mom. **"Don't be long, I don't want to get in trouble"** She told him, walking out. **"We'll leave you alone." **Rachel and the rest walked out so it was the two left alone.

Quinn looked at him, **"What's do you want to-" **Puck cut her of by kissing her, after a few seconds he pulled away. **"I love you Quinn, I always have, I always will. I've loved you since we first met. I've never stopped loving you, when I found out you were pregnant I fell in love with you more, but then we broke up after Beth was born, it broke my heart, Q. I love you, and I know you love me too."  
><strong>Quinn didn't know what to say, so she just started crying. Puck sat on the bed and hugged her **"Sh..Sh..."  
>"You're not supposed to love me" <strong>She said. **"How could you love me, I have cancer." **She sobbed in his chest. He lifted her head up so she could see his face. **"Quinn, your cancer does't change how I feel about you, even if you had no legs or arms I would still love you" **She smiled and kissed him, **"I love you too. Stay with me tonight?" **She asked. Puck smiled, **"Of course." **

**"Hey Rachel, there's a spare bed in there if you want that to sleep, it's just folded at the side." **Mrs Puckerman told the small girl, who was smiling looking through the doors into Quinn's room. **"I think she has someone in there that's staying with her."** She pointed at Quinn who was asleep in Puck's arms.

* * *

><p>I enjoyed writing this episode! Watch out for my new story coming out tomorrow for Halloween! :)<strong><br>**


End file.
